


Flowers, Chocolates, Promises You Don't Intend to Keep

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mating Rituals, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Gungan mating rituals don't have much in common with those practiced by the other citizens of Naboo.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Flowers, Chocolates, Promises You Don't Intend to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/gifts).



Gungans have three traditional mating rituals. Jar Jar's favorite involves hitting the other party with a fish. If they accept, you dine on the fish together. If they decline, you still have a fish you can eat all by yourself. It's simple. It makes sense.

He's not sure about the mating traditions among the other citizens of Naboo. Chancellor Palpatine appreciates fine Alderaanian wines, and dines on nerf fillets straddling the edge of "rare" and "raw," with a dainty chiffon pudding. Jar Jar has never tasted anything so good, and he's never enjoyed the charming, low laugh of a dining companion so much. They're alone in the Chancellor's private rooms, discussing Naboo politics, but Jar Jar has the feeling this meeting has nothing to do with water rights in the Third District and everything to do with Palpatine's foot sliding against his leg.

Gungan speech doesn't translate well into Galactic Basic. Jar Jar would know what to say in a different situation with someone who understands him. Of course, in another situation with someone else, he is pretty sure he'd already have been smacked over the head with a boo-trout.

Sometimes he thinks Palpatine can read minds. This is one of those times. He gestures for his servant to clear the table, but before they can move into the lounge area, the servant returns and places a new platter on the table between them. Stiff on ice, a huge snapperfish stares up at them with one dead eye. Jar Jar claps his hands over his mouth.

"You didn't!"

"I thought it might be appropriate," says Palpatine, with a searing glimmer in his eyes. "If you are interested. If I've misread your interest, I apologize."

Jar Jar grins widely. Then he bows his head, and waits for the smack of love.


End file.
